


Anxiety

by spIDERFOASJDFAWKEJ



Series: One-Shot Drabbles/Ficlets [9]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bucky Barnes Has PTSD, Bucky Barnes Has Panic Attacks, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Ficlet, Flash Fiction, Gen, How Do I Tag, It's your choice - Freeform, Or not, Panic Attacks, Steve is a good friend, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, can be platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25270114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spIDERFOASJDFAWKEJ/pseuds/spIDERFOASJDFAWKEJ
Summary: The Avengers go out somewhere, leaving Bucky by himself. He has a panic attack and is found when Steve comes back to check on him.**I do not own the Marvel fandom or any of its characters. All rights belong to the respective parties, so please don't sue me.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers
Series: One-Shot Drabbles/Ficlets [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826809
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Anxiety

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Panic attacks, strong language

He curled into a ball, shivering. Anyone could walk in at any moment and do anything. What if someone came through the door and shot him? What if someone tried to kill Tony or the others while they were out? What if-

_Stop the what-ifs. You're the Winter Soldier, for fucks sake. Get it together._

The what-ifs didn't stop. His mind kept racing, kept moving. His breathing got faster, he started shaking even more. 

Finally, someone stepped through the door.

"Bucky?" 

He didn't move or respond, too lost in his mind.

"Bucky, can you hear me?"

The voice was saying things, but he couldn't hear them. It sounded like gibberish.

"Bucky, I'm going to come closer to you now, okay?"

He still didn't move.

A person came over to him and put their arm around him. Every muscle in his body told him to run, but he stayed.

"It's okay, Buck. It's all going to be okay."

And it was.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos and a comment if you enjoyed! Criticism is appreciated and requests are welcome! Happy reading :))


End file.
